Recently the development of an entire-visual-field image system for experiencing, while position on the ground, the sensation of an astronaut walking in space, or a diver swimming underwater is demanded.
Also lately as “healing” treatments advance, an improvement in such systems is also demanded, so that a patient can be positioned in an entire-visual-field image atmosphere.
As a prior art to meet this demand, a system to enjoy realistic panoramic images by projecting desired images onto a cylindrical screen that covers a 360° perspective has been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 mentioned below). A system of projecting an entire sky image onto a hemispherical dome-shaped screen, such as a planetarium, is also in wide use.